Forbidden Love
by shewhodreamsoflifeandlove
Summary: i no this has been done before but its a Scorp. M./ Rose W. please r r. starting where J.K left off. they meet on the train and secretly become best friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note; hey guys. Wrote this cause I totally love the set up for Scorpius and Rose at the end of DH. Also, I'm going to do the first chapter in Scorpious' POV while the rest of the story will be in Rose's POV.**

**Disclaimer: as much as I hate to say it but I am no where near a good enough writer to own Harry Potter or any of its contents. I can, however, take credit for the plot and I hope you like it. (the set- up at the end of DH helped though)**

Scorpius POV

I stood on platform 9 ¾ for the first time in my life. I could see the people wandering about but I only recognised one family and that was 'Uncle' Blaise and his two daughters. I think my dad wants me to marry one of them, to keep the pureblood line, but he said it was my choice who I married. As long as I don't 'marry a mudblood'. His words not mine. He says that he knew a muggle- born witch in school that was always getting him in trouble and beating him in class. That's the only thing he will say about his childhood and I don't want him to be mad at me so I don't ask.

We were walking towards the train when I saw them. There was a huge family on the platform. Most of them had bright red hair while others had black or brown hair there was even one boy with bright electric blue spikes and one girl whose waist length hair was as pail as mine. I thought she must be part Veela too. There were two men and two women. I thought that the woman with the red hair was the sister of one of the men. They looked a lot like each other. There were also seven younger kids. I thought that there was a few my age, but when I turned round to ask dad if I could go say hello, his expression stopped me. He was glaring at the family in a way that made me remember a conversation that I had overheard one night. My dad had said that the Potters had 3 children and the Weasleys had 2 more children. He said that they had made his life at Hogwarts miserable while he was there and that he just hoped their kids were different. I hadn't understood what he meant at the time but from the tone of his voice then and the look on his face now, I was sure that the happy laughing family in front of me was the family he had spent so many years hating.

I couldn't see what was wrong with them, they looked ok to me. Suddenly the man with flaming bright hair turned to look at us. At me. He was talking to his family and they all turned to stare so it confirmed what I said about them being the people dad hated. I stepped back so I was behind my mother and I looked at the family that had gone back to being perfect.

I was fascinated by them as I had only known a life of being taught how to act at dinner parties and how to speak around important people. My dad moved closer to the train and mother and I followed him. I climbed onto the train and found an empty compartment. I sat down next to the window and waved goodbye to my parents as the final whistle blew.

From down the corridor came the sounds of arguing and spells were being cast. I slipped my compartment door open and peered down the train. At the end of the carriage, in front of the end compartment, I recognised one of 'Uncle' Blaise's daughters, Clarisse. I also recognised one of the children of the flaming haired man from the station. She was small. With smooth brown hair, brown eyes and she had her wand out in front of her while her friends also had there wands out. One either side of her. They had black hair and I realised that they were also from the station and therefore must be related to the girl. I wondered briefly whether they where her brothers or her cousins.

Clarisse shot a spell at the trio who sprung apart to dodge it.

"Clarisse!" I yelled. It took a moment before she turned. She looked at the trio as if to make sure they were too badly winded to make a move while her back was turned.

"What do you want?" she said it abruptly and I knew what she really wanted to say was 'why the hell did you interrupt me? I was on a role.' Of the two sisters, Clarisse was the more ruthless of the two and always the more violent. The girl was not ugly. Nor was she overly big- boned, but she had a glare that could freeze you to the spot. She was often the bully and never the bullied.

"Just interrupting," I said trying to sound like I had every right to be doing it.

"Yeah," she sneered, "well I wish you wouldn't,"

"Oh I know that, but then again your wishes, like mine and everyone else's on this miserable planet, aren't very likely to come true. Are they?" as soon as the words were out my mouth her wand was pointed straight at my heart. I gulped as I hadn't thought passed the torment bit and I think she would hex me if I so much as twitched, let alone get my wand out my pocket.

"Look just lay off ok? We haven't done anything to you and you haven't done anything to us. Yet." The boy on the right hand side was obviously the pacifist of the group.

"Yeah so clear off." the boy on the left was the hot head. It was the girl who troubled me. She hadn't said anything yet and that made it hard for me to judge her character. She turned to look at me and, in a voice so quiet I might not have heard if I was any further away, she said, without taking her eyes off me, "Albus, James, leave it." Then she turned and walked back into the compartment. The two boys said "Rose! Just once can't you leave us to it?"

A different voice came from the door where Rose disappeared, "guys if we let you fight. You'd be in the hospital wing before we even got to the feast."

"And?" the boys spoke together before they started arguing together and turned their back on me and joined Rose in the compartment.

I turned back down the corridor, but before I got out of ear-shot I heard one of the boys, the oldest I think, say "Where you going, Rose?" and the reply,

"No where." I turned and saw her talking once again to one of the boys, but she had an owl in a cage, a kitten on her shoulder and her trunk with her.

I decided that I was being rude, staring so I turned and walked back to the compartment I was in and I was relieved to see that it was still empty apart from my trunk and my owl.

I had just sat down when the door opened, when I looked up it was the girl, luggage and all.

"Do you mine if I sit here?" she asked hesitating slightly.

"No it's ok,"

"thanks." She sat down and I put her trunk above her head, on the luggage rack. "Sorry about my cousins by the way. They cant keep out of trouble for ten seconds.

"That's ok. I'm sorry about the way Clarisse acted. She's not actually related to me I've just known her a long time. I'm Scorpious Malfoy by the way." I said in a rush, before sticking me hand out for her to shake.

"Scorpious." She repeated with a look of deep thinking as she shook my hand, "what an interesting name. I'm Rose Weasley. And my two cousins are Albus and James." I noticed she didn't let go of my hand. She looked down and quickly pulled her hand away before blushing to the roots of her hair. I thought how I wouldn't have minded if she had left her hand there a bit longer.

I was curious about her so I started asking questions and by the time the train pulled up at the station we knew a lot more about each other. I found out how she loved books more than anything and how she rarely spoke to anyone she wasn't 100% about. This gave me a warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach that I tried to ignore. I told her about my library at home and how the person who knows me best is my house- elf, Missy. We even talked about the rivalries between our families.

I helped her off the train and we looked around before we headed over to a huge person who was calling all the first years over to the edge of the lake. There were about 50 boats waiting on the shore which, we were told, would take us towards our first year at Hogwarts.

**Ok so that was the first chapter. For now I'm going to do two chapters per year until 6****th**** and 7****th**** years where there will be 4 or 5. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey. Well here's chapter two. This will cover the whole of first year. Sorry about the long wait but my will to write took a long holiday to get away from me but now its back and eager to please.**

**Disclaimer: *sniffs* I did ask J.K Rolling for the rights to HP but I think she must have forgotten *sniffs again, looks very sad***

**Rose POV**

I should be angry with myself. I mean, I did just tell a random stranger things that only my family know, but, strange as it sounds I don't feel like I've done anything wrong. In fact, I feel better than I have in a long time. I think that me and Scorpious will be great friends.

There is only one thing bothering me. Dad. He told me at the train station that I wasn't allowed to get too close to Scorpious, but I don't know why. I think it had something to do with his dad. He was a tall, pail blond haired man with an expression that could freeze the Pacific Ocean. My dad seamed to hate Scorp's dad. And I think Grandpa hates them as well. Grandpa used to tell me stories about the Malfoy's. All of them bad.

Me and Scorp walked over to the boats. We looked at all the other students running to find boats with their friends. Scorpius was just standing there so I took control and grabbed his hand. I dragged him over to the nearest empty boat and sat down.

"Scorp?" I asked hesitantly.

"yeah?"

"why exactly does my dad hate yours?"

"um well. My dad once told me it was something to do with your mom, more than anything else." Scorpius seemed to be trying to avoid all questions. "plus I don't think either of them were very nice to each other in school."

"What do you mean?" I was confused. What did my mom have to do with our dad's rivalries?

"well," he leaned forward, "this goes no further right?" I nodded. "well my dad told me he was in love with your mom from 4th year onwards, but she was in love with your dad and called mine a foul evil loathsome little cockroach which made him think it best to keep it quiet. Not to mention that they were on different sides of the war and I think my Granddad Lucius would have killed both my father and your mother. He hated them."

After he said all this I was shocked and partly speechless. All I could force out of my throat was a squeaked "oh." The whole thing took me quite by surprise and I sat there quietly thinking it all over. We sat in silence until we got off the boat and onto the shore of the black lake. It was a comfortable silence rather than an awkward one.

As we walked up to the castle I looked at the looming fortress before me and was awestruck that such a sturdy and majestic building could have been half destroyed in the great war. It seamed a whole universe away; with its calm, quiet and its feeling of safety, it was hard to imagine such a horrific battle could have taken place within these very walls.

By the time I had finished being awestruck we had got to the great hall and I was once again rendered completely speechless by the amazing sight before me. I could hear gasps from the people around me and, on instincts, I grabbed Scorpious' hand and squeezed it; trying to convey the feelings flooding through me at that exact moment. To my surprise he pulled me into a one armed hug and whispered in my ear. "I know!" in an awed voice. My heart soared; I had found a friend who understood me so much that even though we met barely hours ago, we were acting like people who had been friends for years. It amazed me that while I was thinking this I still had the brain power to work out something was wrong.

"what is it?" I asked under my breath.

"its nothing…" he trailed off, still clutching my hand, "its just… you're the only person here I know, I don't want to get separated from you. Is that slightly creepy or stalkerish? If it were anyone else I would have said definitely yes, but because it was Scorpius, I just shook my head and motioned for him to be quiet as to let the sorting ceremony begin.

Professor McGonagall called up a load of our classmates up to the front and soon enough scorpius was called up to take his turn trying to impress the sorting hat into giving them a good house. As he walked up to the stool and sat down, professor McGonagall placed the old, ratty hat on its head before screaming out

"**Gryffindor!"**

There was not a single sound throughout the entire hall. It was so quiet you could almost hear the jaws dropping open. Scorpius jumped down from the stool, took off the sorting hat and quietly walked over to sit on the end of the Gryffindor table. past the gob smacked students and teachers alike. All of them staring at the first Malfoy in history to be placed in Gryffindor.

The rest of the year passed without too much conflict. Rose was sorted into Gryffindor as well, though that was no surprise, and they became almost inseparable. They took all the same classes and walked to breakfast each morning deep in discussion. They were also seen walking arm in arm around the lake talking or debating certain matters that often made no sense to anyone apart from them.


End file.
